A Crazy Adventure to Finding True Love
by Rotto Sole
Summary: Can two totally different people live together in harmony or even love or will the force of the collison shatter both Draco and Hermione's lives? rated   T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A Crazy Adventure to Finding True Love

Chapter one

He's contagious. that silly smile, his inviting laughter, and that irresistibly warm personality. It had been four years since the war ended and he had changed so much, for the better. In fact they all had changed. Violence, chaos, and life threatening situations have that effect on people. After the war he took a long vacation and got himself under control. He had been young and scared, afraid to make his own decisions. Now he was a man capable of holding down a job, making his own choices, and acting mature. When the minister had led him in to her office and told her they were going to be partners she'd been stunned into a silent state. And now they both worked late into the night, had each other on speed dial, and were practically best friends.

A knock slammed her back to the present. Hermione heard her secretary's voice floating through the door.

"I'm going to run errands Miss Granger. Do you need anything?" Grabbing her list, she crossed the room and opened the door handing the young girl her list. She smile at her and was about to close the door when Draco walked into the lobby area. Immediately her heart pounded in her chest, and a blush over took her pale face. Spotting her, he smiled and continued on to the reception desk. he turned back to look at her and she flashed him a shy smile before closing the door. After a few breaths, she realized that wasn't going to slow her racing heart any, she sat down. Twenty minutes passed before she realized that she had been reading the same sentence over and over. a sharp pain in her stomach and a gurgling noise reminded Hermione it was time for lunch. Hermione pulled her hat over her hair, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and grabbed her purse then headed for the door. She walked across the lobby towards Draco's office door. Hermione stood there for a minute or two before reaching up to gently tap on the door but her knuckles made contact with Draco's shoulder. He was also wearing a jacket. Blushing, Hermione pulled her had away and looked at her feet.

"I'm going to lunch, are you hungry?" she asked, looking up, before realizing it was a mistake. He smiled at her and Hermione's heart went into overdrive.

"Starving!" he proclaimed and walked out of the lobby. She stood there staring after him and wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. In a simple smile he had her heart in a crazy flutter and he didn't even know. They spent every day together and he never noticed the blush on her cheeks was because of him. He never noticed her shyness or her laughter saved for him. And he never noticed the part of her heart that belonged to him.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face. he must have noticed she wasn't following and came back to find her.

"Yes of course," she replied shaking herself out of her stupor. As they walked out she heard the giggle of the receptionist and the whispered, "Poor girl."

Draco couldn't help the smile on his face as they sat across from each other at her favorite café, feeling his eyes on her, she looked up through her lashes and blushed when his smile widened. His heart stumbled over itself at her beauty. Did she know how beautiful she was? did she know how much he loved her laughter? She looked up again and giggled when she saw the spoon on his nose.

"You're so immature," she claimed with a teasing voice.

"I may be immature but you're so uptight," he teased back.

"Oh shush!" she said while reaching up and removing the spoon from his face. Hermione's hand brushed against his cheek and realizing what she had done, she blushed and went back to looking at her menu. Draco tried uselessly to calm his racing heart. The smile slipped from his face and his heart deflated when the waiter walked by and winked at Hermione, causing her to blush even more. Draco couldn't help the jealousy and nasty thoughts inside of him. _Who did he think he was, that waiter. Hermione is mine. For all he knows we could be on a date. The nerve of some men nowadays, _he scoffed out loud. Hermione had a puzzled face when she looked up. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Obviously it's something if you're all worked up."

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly searching her eyes. She was quiet for a minute before she looked up at him.

"Won't you tell me?" she whispered in a sweet voice. He was thrilled by her concern for him.

"No." pleading with his eyes, he said gently.

"Fine I get it. You don't want me in your head." Draco's jaw dropped and he scoffed again.

"Is that what you think it is?" he spoke harshly and loudly, filled with rage. "Would you please be a little quieter!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Absolutely not!" he said in angered whisper anyways.

"Geez what's your problem?"

"That you would think-"

"Is everything ok?" the waiter interrupted.

"No!" Hermione spoke, getting up and putting her jacket, hat, and scarf on at the same time Draco spat a harsh yes, crossing his arms.

"Where are you going?" he said unbelievingly.

"Anywhere you're not!" she spat and stormed out.

"Are you going to order?" the waiter who had been shifting feet awkwardly asked. Draco glared at him, stood up, placed a 1oo dollar bill in his hand and charged out after the crazy woman.

Hermione ran out of the café, angry tears running down her cheeks. _How dare he talk to me like that! The nerve of it!_ She thought as she rounded a corner down an alley and pulling out her wand, apparrated to the wizard world. She quickly made her way to the ministry and into her office. Slamming and locking her door, she began to pace in front of her desk. _Why had he been so angry? What did I say?_ A knock on her door made her jump. Either her wards hadn't alerted her or she hadn't heard it.

"Who is it?" she asked in a wary voice.

"Common Hermione we need to talk." Draco's smooth voice pleaded.

"Go away."

"I've been standing here for 2o minutes, that's the fourth time I've knocked. I refuse to flee from my problems." His smug voice rang out.

Whether he was referring to her as a problem or to when she had left at the restaurant, her jaw dropped and she crossed the room whipped open the door.

"Oh so now I'm a problem to you, is that how it is?" she shouted at him. Anger flashed across his features before he composed his face and walked away.

"Now who's the one running away, you wuss. You're afraid of a 5 foot 5, 125 pound female?" she spat. Without turning around he looked over his shoulder and said calmly,

"I'm walking away so I don't cause you physical harm." And continued on, slamming his door, About 1o seconds passed before a loud crash sounded through the lobby as something smashed inside Draco's office. Shortly after he walked out clutching his left hand, that was wrapped in a cloth, with his other hand.

"I'll be back later," he said and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she chased after him.

"None of your business." He said and walked faster trying to leave her behind. And though she was practically jogging Hermione kept up.

"Now that rudeness was just uncalled for." She said quietly.

"Hmph." Was the only answer she got from him. She followed him all the way out of the ministry where he pulled out his wand. Hermione grabbed onto his arm and the next second she was staring up at a hospital.

After Hermione had checked Draco into the hospital while he grumbled, they where led into a room. A few minutes of silence past and Hermione sighed before she sat in a chair.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." He grumbled at her.

"Oh really? What's your insurance name and number?" she spoke icily.

"Uh…I, um… it's…"

Exactly, now be quiet." Draco did as he was told. A nurse came in and did the basic procedures. When she was finished the nurse shut the door quietly.

"You're not a problem to me Hermione. In fact it's quite the opposite." He sighed, looking at his hand.

"Doesn't seem like it." She said as she walked to the window.

"Come on you know me. I might not be as much of a prick as I was at school but do you honestly know me as someone to work with a person I can't stand, eat lunch with her every day, share my time with her, be around her constantly?" Draco's heart screamed to tell her how he really felt about her. Hermione walked past him quickly as she said no but she didn't walk fast enough because he saw the lone tear that fell from her eye.

**A/N: So here it is. Sorry it took so long to get up. I have a lot of really good ideas for this story and it has a different…. Aspect than A Twist On Love. This story will definitely have a softer side and more that likely will be finished. A twist on love will also be finished….eventually! it would be great if you would review and that me know what you think! Please and thanks! **

**Carole Teresa**


	2. Chapter 2

ACATFTL

Chapter 2-siren song

Draco couldn't feel the pain in his hand anymore over the pain in his heart. He had made his Angel cry. She was in pain because of him and to Draco, the pain of hurting her was unbearable. Laying back, he let the guilt wash over him, letting it seep into his bones, his cells, his soul. More than anything Draco wanted to hold her and apologize and make everything better but she was so far away… so far.

Hermione walked to the closest bathroom and into a stall. Only until she knew she was alone did she let her sobs overtake her. Draco infuriated her, he made her so darn angry. All she saw was red as she sat there crying and loathing that inconsiderate, ungrateful brat that was only so far away. She wanted to hit him, scream nasty words at the top of her lungs about him but being the mature professional woman she was she decided a better way to handle the situation. Hermione couldn't handle seeing him every day, she couldn't handle the bittersweet feeling in her heart she felt every day. Hermione knew the choice she had to make and by gosh she was going to do it. The thought of being free sent a shiver or hope and revival through her. Hermione marched her way back to the room Draco had been given and walked into the doctor who was on his way out. Hermione bumped into him and she tumbled backwards onto her butt. A large callous warn hand and a warm voice reached out to her.

"I'm so terribly sorry! My goodness are you alright ma'am?" as she was brought to her feet she looked up at the man with the widest green eyes she'd ever seen. Framing his beautiful eyes were dark brown locks and a square jaw. With a height of about six two she was tiny compared to him.

"Ye-yes I'm fine thank you Doctor…" she stopped not knowing his name.

"Doctor O'Neill. And you are?" he asked boldly.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said blushing as she brushed back her hair.

"Let's go." Draco said in a cold, hard voice as he used his good hand to grip her arm and pull her away from the doctor.

"It was nice meeting you! Thanks for the help!" Hermione shouted down the hall at the staring doctor.

"You too! Take care!" he said as she was yanked into the elevator. Hermione turned on Draco with fire in her eyes. Once again her vision clouded and her temper shot off the charts. Draco looked at her and seemed the least bit scared.

"How dare you! I was talking. Don't you think it was a little rude to not only me but to that good man who fixed your hand to just yank me away like that? It makes you look immature and it makes me look like a two year old who can't take care of herself even though I'm not the idiot who broke my hand." The elevator doors opened and Hermione stomped to the hospital doors, Draco hot on her heels. As soon as she was outside Hermione whipped out her wand and flashed back to the ministry. Still in a rage she rushed to her office ignoring the people she passed who called out to her, and slammed the door. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, writing down two column titles.

**Things I Like To Do ****Things I Hate Doing**

Cook Dealing with Snobby People

Dealing with Money Dressing Up

Cleaning Taking Care of Draco

Taking Care of Children

Taking Care of Animals

Reading

Hermione looked at her list over and over trying to think of ways she could add to it. Finding nothing she turned to her computer and began to work on a secret project.

Draco watched her stomp away and again his heart swelled with pain. Draco knew he had to make the right choice and he walked to the reception desk of the hospital. The young woman sitting behind the desk was talking on the phone.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked looking up with a stunning smile.

"Yes I'd like to leave a personal message for…. Doctor O'Neill I believe it was. Can you give him this note for me?" Draco said as he jotted down something on a piece of paper and folded it before handing it to her. Then taking another paper wrote him number on it, handed it to her as he winked, and walked away.

Hermione's secret was coming along nicely. It seemed as if everything was falling in to place as she sat back and watched. Walking to the Minister's office, Hermione was giddy with her success.

Draco sat in his office staring at the wall and thinking. Draco felt eyes on him and turned to see Hermione leaning against his doorframe.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Not much, why?"

"Oh… well I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk."

"Clearly I'm not busy, so come on in." Hermione walked in and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What's on your mind? You look conflicted." He said looking up at her.

"Well… it's like this," she said pausing, "I um I am looking for a different job." She said quietly. Draco's heart landed with a thud at his feet. Believing his ears had deceived him, he shook his head and looked at her but the unwavering truth in her eyes shook his solid foundation. Seeing her, being around her, secretly loving her was the reason he got out of bed every day. His world practically revolved around her. When he looked at her birds sang and the sun shone. Her voice was his siren song. It called to him and pulled him in. Even from the first day at Hogwarts he was captured by her. From watching her and Potter, and the Weasel go through the many adventures, and watching them in their love triangle wishing he was hers every moment was such a… weight on his heart that he could do nothing about. His love for her was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Ever. Nothing could compare to the feelings inside of him that were only for her. Not the fact that he was a member of one of the richest families ever, not the fact that he had been yet another Slytherin in a long line of people, not the fact that he had survived the war, not even the fact that his father had finally accepted him for who he was. And even though he was unworthy to love her and totally unworthy to be a recipient of her love didn't mean that he didn't dream about it every night, that he didn't fantasize about them together, and that he didn't wish he was more of a man to tell her how he really felt about her. To Draco not seeing her every day would be like never seeing the sun. It would be like never eating, never surviving.

"Draco? Did you hear me?" she said waving her hand in his face.

"No sorry what were you saying?" he said walking around his desk to prop himself up next to her.

"Would you like to say anything?"

"Why would you want my opinion?" Draco said harshly. Hermione's look of pain shattered his heart even more.

"Why would you say that?" she said quietly.

"What do you want me to tell you, don't go? That you belong here more than anywhere else? That it's a stupid idea to leave? What do you want from me?" he said searching her face. Her eyes pooled with tears and the pain on her face was evident.

"Well…. You just made my choice final." She said and stormed out of his office. And just like that he watched her walk out of his life.

Months past by and Draco thought of her sweet face constantly. Sleepless nights were a reminder of every mistake he had ever made. Every day he walked by her office and the yearning for her got stronger and stronger. One night his eyes were graced with her face as Pansy and Draco were catching up. She was as beautiful as ever but unfortunately she was on a date. With the doctor who had fixed his hand long ago. Hermione was glowing in a deep maroon one shoulder mini dress. Her hair was curled and pulled back to frame her face. Her chiming laughter reached his ears and Draco had an overwhelming urge to bang his head on the table.

"Draco? It's probably bad to be drooling over the table." Pansy said with a smug smile.

"Oh shush." Draco said turning around.

"Have you talked to her since she left?" Pansy said taking a bite of food.

"I've tried. She won't answer her phone." Hermione and her date were seated and she looked around the restaurant and made eye contact with Draco. Her face paled and she clutched her stomach. Darting out of her seat she left the restaurant, her date quickly behind her.

"Shut up." Draco said to Pansy after she giggled. The people in the restaurant were looking around and trying to figure out what had just happened. Draco quickly finished eating and left the money for his food on the table.

"Have a good night." He said grumpily and sulked out.

Those eyes. Those pale, cold eyes had frozen Hermione though. They shook her to the core, but yet the loneliness in those eyes is what made her sick, sick with knowledge. Some people believe knowing is better but Hermione preferred to remain oblivious. To her nothing was worse than knowing you loved someone and forcing yourself to forget them but even worse than that is knowing they loved you too. The look in his eyes was unmistakable for anything but love and longing. When their eyes had met, Hermione honestly believed she was going to vomit right there in the restaurant. But fortunately she had managed to find a trashcan outside.

"Hermione, are you ok darling?" Drew asked her. Shaking her head she slipped off her shoes and sat against the wall.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A new heart possibly. You know one that doesn't care." She mumbled. The confused look on his face made Hermione chuckle darkly.

"Come home with me tonight and I'll take care of you." Drew said with a sweet smile and an equally sweet voice.

"I don't know. I have to work tomorrow." She spoke cautiously.

"Hey I thought we were on a date. If you come back to my place it will be just me and you and no one to distract us or scare you." He said helping her up. _That's what I'm afraid of._ Hermione thought.

"Fine." She said allowing him to lead her back to his car.

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache and no visibility. After a few seconds Hermione realized she could see but the room she was in was completely and utterly dark. Trying to remember where she was she thought back. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Drew's backseat. Hermione groaned and rolled over. She landed with a thud on what she assumed was the floor. On her hands and knees she crawled around on the floor and found a door. Reaching up she found the knob, that to her dismay, was soundly locked. Next to the door was a light switch. Hoping for the worst she was rewarded with a small light outside of the window, which was covered with a black curtain. Crawling over to the window she took in her surroundings. The walls we all mirrors. A shabby bed sat in the corner to the right of the window and cattycorner to the bed in the small room was a table with an assortment of objects on it. Despite her common sense she slowly stood and stumbled over to it. Her heart sank as she saw the rope and duct tape. She also saw a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. She slowly backed away from the table and sat on the bed. The tears in her eyes were unstoppable. She knew without a doubt she would die tonight. The light flickered and Hermione got a flashback.

_The trees swayed in the wind and a house came into view over the hill. It was a dark two story house in the middle of nowhere. The grass around the house was dead and depressing. The windows on the house were boarded and the cornfield around the house was ominous. The long driveway seemed to end before she knew it and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The soothing car engine was turned off and immediately she missed it. Drew got out of the car and opened the door by Hermione's head. Thinking she was still asleep he pulled her out by her hair. It took everything in her to keep for screaming. Dragging her out of the car by her hair he took her up the steps where her head hit a post and she blacked out. _

Hermione shivered and stood to her feet. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. More light flooded into the room and panic rushed through her as she saw the blood stains on the floor, walls, and bed. _Stay cool, panic gets you nowhere,_ she thought. Hermione grabbed the handle on the door but a shadow was cast across the grass. It was a man's shadow and he was coming this way. She closed the curtain and squatted down. Hermione watched as the legs walked past and disappeared out of view. The door handle behind Hermione jiggled and she scrambled under the bed. The door opened and a massive man filled the door frame.

"Come out come out where ever you are little kitty. Come out and play and you won't get hurt." His voice made her shiver. A bear paw of a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her from under the bed. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he threw her onto the bed. When he turned around to the supply table Hermione scrambled off the bed and sprinted for the open door. Her fingers clamped down on the frame just as a strong pair of arms pulled her back into the room.

"A feisty one you are Missy." He said as he took the duct tape and covered her mouth. Her tears blurred her vision and she felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She sat on the bed pressed against the wall with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Her eyes followed the man as he walked to the door and pulled it shut. She began to whimper and rock back and forth. She screamed as he pulled her by her legs and forced them open. He tied her arms to the bed and approached her. Using her bare foot she kicked him in the groin and the face when he bent over. When he recovered he violently grabbed her face in his hand and squeezed with a force to break her jaw. The pain was unbearable. _Maybe I'll just take a little nap here… _she thought as she slowly began to drift off. The last thing she remembered was a pain in between her legs before the blackness claimed her.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter has taken forever! I am super busy and I just got my wisdom teeth cut out so I thought while I have some time on my hands id get something done. I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to start working on chapter three so keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
